


You melt my heart, dear.

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: My Beloved [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10289354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: After claiming another beast from the influence of Calamity Ganon, Link longs for the company of Prince Sidon.





	1. Kakariko

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE TRIED TO UPLOAD THIS FIC 4 TIMES BUT AO3 WILL NOT LET ME. WHY!? I AM SO FRUSTRATED.

Feeling exhaustion take over his body, Link fell to his knees. His hands holding up his upper body from hitting the ground. He was panting heavily, sweat falling from his face. He had just calmed another great beast, taking it back from Ganon’s influence, a job that would be too much for one man to accomplish; but alas that’s what he did. The blonde dropped down to his side, hands gripping the dirt and rock he laid upon. This battle had taken it’s toll on him. He would have to rest somewhere safe until he recovers. His mind traveled through a mental map of all of Hyrule, pinpointing the villages where he knew he could rest easy. Being situated in the Eldin province, he thought it wise to travel to Kakariko Village. He was sure Impa would want to see him- and he would love to update her on the status of his quest.

Finally he sat up and pulled out his Sheikah slate. He winced as it booted up, it’s blue light shining in his face. It had been awhile since he looked at it, since he was too focused on the previous battle. Had it always been this bright? He slowly stood up, almost toppling back over from lack of balance. He found where Kakariko was located on the map and tapped on the Ta’loh Naeg Shrine. Not long after, a warm cyan light circled around him, lifting him up into the air and to his destination.

 

. . .

 

After the short walk down from the shrine Link made his way to the inn. He rented a room and dropped all his stuff next to the bed. It was only 5 o’clock, much too early to retire for the night, so he decided to walk around the village. 

 

Although Kakariko was in the mountains, the air that blew through the village was gentle and warm. It gave it a homey feel, one which he greatly accepted since he never had a place to call home at all. He barely made it past the statue of Hylia when he was stopped by one of the townsfolk. It was a man he recognized, the one with his hair shaped like a paintbrush, Paintbrush Man is what he deemed him. Not very creative, but it was how he remembered. 

 

“Good evening! It is good to see you alive and well!” The man exclaimed, paintbrush in hand. “How are your travels, Mr. Hero?”

 

Link smiled and gave a thumbs up. It was a shame he couldn’t use words, however he had long gotten used to communicating by sign and with gestures.

 

“That is wonderful to hear, Mr. Hero.” The man mimicked the Hylian and gave a thumbs up. “Say, Mr. Hero, you’ve traveled all over Hyrule have you not?” 

 

Link nodded.

 

“So you have met the Zora’s, yes?”

 

Link eyes widened. He was so busy with his quest that he almost forgot about the Zora. Shame on him! He nodded again.

 

There was a twinkle in the man's eye once Link responded. “Is that so? Please, tell me everything you can about them! I’ve only ever heard of them- What do they look like? How to they act?”

 

Link could tell that the man was excited. He seemed very eager to learn about a race other than his own, a feeling that Link emphasized with. The blonde pointed to the brush in the man's hand and then to the paper laying next to his canvas. 

 

“You want to write? Oh! Of course!” The artist quickly gathered up the paper and brush and handed them gingerly over to Link. 

 

Link bowed slightly with his head and accepted the items, beginning to write.  _ ‘They are a very beautiful people. A bold race priding themselves on their grace and strength.’ _ He paused, feeling a weight in his chest.  _ ‘They’re open, optimistic and their knowledge knows no bounds. Their smiles radiate like the sun and their eyes glisten with hope.’ _ He stopped himself after that. He could feel tears at the edges of his eyes. He glanced over the writing once more, only then realizing that he was describing not only the Zora as a whole, but more specifically about Prince Sidon. 

 

Prince Sidon.

 

The hero couldn’t help but long for him. The way he supported him before and during their battle against Vah Ruta, the way his smile sent butterflies loose in his stomach, the way his touch warmed his body… 

 

He snapped out of his thoughts. The man before him was probably waiting for his response. Link handed the paper back to the other and watched as his facial expression changed from curiosity to a look of inspiration. 

 

“Wow! They sound like such an amazing group!” The villager looked back to Link and smiled. “Thank you! One day I will walk myself down to Zora’s Domain and see them with my very own eyes! I swear it!” The man laughed. “I wonder if they’d let me paint them.” He mused.

 

Link chuckled. He looked back towards the inn and pointed in its direction, signaling that he needed to go. The two waved goodbye, the villager thanking him once more before he too decided to turn in for the night.

 

. . .

 

As he lay in bed, Link's thoughts wandered back to the Prince. He remembered everything the girls in his fanclub said about him. They went on and on about him being tall, dark and handsome. In their eyes, the perfect Zora. Yes, he was tall. About 8 or 9 feet tall. And he was dark. A dark shade of red. And he was handsome. Much more handsome than any Hylian he’s met in his travels. It seemed he was perfect in Link’s eyes as well...

 

He shook his head, forcing himself to stop thinking about such things. As a blush crept onto his face he cursed himself. He sighed in defeat. He really was longing for the Prince. Link turned onto his side and pulled the covers over him. He recalled back to when the villager mused about traveling to Zora’s Domain. Thinking back on it, it didn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

 

Link smiled. That settled it. Tomorrow he would rise early and make his way up to the Domain. He wanted- no, he  _ needed _ to see Sidon again. Content with his decision, he finally dozed off. And although he was now resting, his heart seemed to beat faster.

 

. . .

 

Link awoke to the sounds of the bustling village. The sun shone through the windows, illuminating the room with a natural light which made him feel more rejuvenated than ever. He threw off the covers and stretched out before fixing the bed and dressing himself. Because he was heading to Zora’s Domain, he adorned himself in the Zora tunic. It was always a hassle to get ready in the morning with all the weapons and belts strapped to his back and hips.

 

The Hylian made his way quietly out of the inn and onto the path that lead out of Kakariko. As he walked, a familiar voice called out to him causing him to pause.

 

“I was sure you’d be sleeping in today, but there are times where I am wrong.”

 

Link spun around and smiled. Impa stood before him, the metal ornaments on her hat bellowing in the breeze. He walked to her, looking down, eyes filled with nothing but adoration for the elderly woman.

 

“Leaving so soon, Link?” She asked, looking up at him.

 

Link nodded, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“I see.” She hummed. “I wish you a safe journey wherever you will be going.”

 

The blonde knelt down and took her hand into his, squeezing it tight as thanks for her kind words. 

 

She looked him over before patting his hand with her free one. “You look different.”

 

Link raised a brow.

 

“When I saw you come into the village yesterday you seemed lost, as if you didn’t know what to do next.” She paused. “But now I see a fire in your eyes. You have a new goal, don’t you?” 

 

He nodded. He expected this much from Impa. She has always been good at reading him.

 

“I doubt you’d be this excited to face another beast.. A special person perhaps?” She joked, laughing.

 

Link’s eyes widened. His cheeks grew red and he averted his gaze.

 

Impa’s eyes widened as well. She hadn’t expected to be right about that, but she could act like she knew all along. “It seems I hit the nail on the head.” She mused. “You’re wondering how I knew? Well, I had that same fire in my eyes when I found my husband.”

 

Link let go of her hands and covered his face in embarrassment. 

 

This earned a laugh from the elder. She pat his shoulder and motioned for him to go. “Go now. I don’t want to keep you away from your special one for any longer.”

 

Link sighed and stood up, bowing slightly to Impa before heading towards the gate. He looked back over his shoulder one last time to see Paya rushing to her grandmother's side, ushering her back towards their home.


	2. Zora's Domain {End of Story}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut them in sections or else AO3 wouldn't post them.

Once out of the village, Link pulled out the Sheikah Slate and chose the Soh Kofi Shrine, closest to the Inogo Bridge, as his destination. He closed his eyes as the blue light surrounded him and after a brief moment opened them again to see that he had arrived.

 

The Hero tucked the Slate away before walking away from the shrine to traverse the beaten path that led to the bridge. Inogo Bridge, he reminded himself, was where he first met Prince Sidon. He remembered his awestruck self when he witnessed the Prince jump off one of the large guard posts. He could tell that Sidon was just showing off, since he cared enough to do a flip on the way down, but as he said, it left Link in awe.

 

At first he felt intimidated by the Zora, being taller than anyone he’d ever seen, but once he caught a glimpse of the Prince’s personality, it made him feel at ease.

 

As he approached the bridge, he spotted two Zora guards walking his way. He waved to them in order to get their attention as he made his way over. Stopping in front of the two, they greeted him with smiles. 

 

“Good morning, Master Link.” One guard spoke out, bowing slightly.

 

Link signed ‘Good morning’ before looking around.

“Are you searching for someone, Master Link?” The other Zora asked. Link nodded to this. “Who are you searching for?”

 

Link reached up where the Zora’s Sapphire adorned his neck and held it in the palm of his hand. With his free hand he pointed to it.

 

The two guards glanced to each other then back to the Hylian. "Prince Sidon?”

 

Again he nodded, since it was all he could do and the easiest way to communicate.

 

“I last saw him patrolling further up the river near Luto’s Crossing.” One of them said, gesturing upstream.

 

The Hero bowed deeply in thanks before making his way across the bridge. However, as he passed them he noticed that they were looking at him funny. He pondered it for a moment, but thought it would be best if he ignored it. They probably just weren’t used to seeing a Hylian in their territory. 

 

The trek up the river took a lot longer than he had anticipated. Having traveled it a few times before he thought it would have taken a shorter time. He must still be tired from the other day. Approaching Luto’s Crossing, Link kept his eyes peeled for any sign of the Prince. However, the further down the bridge he went, he couldn't find any trace of him. Sighing, he decided it wouldn’t hurt to check inside Zora’s Domain.

 

. . .

 

As he crossed the great bridge into the Domain, he noticed a maroon colored Zora standing before the statue of Mipha. Drawing closer, his smile only brightened as he watched the prince from behind. He wasn’t surprised to see the prince here, looking up to the statue of his sister. Sidon had very clearly told him about the adoration and respect he had for Mipha and how she taught him everything he knew. Link found it sweet, yet sad at the same time. Mipha’s death must have been really hard on him all those years ago, and for that he felt guilty.

 

Once Link stood behind the Zora, he tapped his arm to get his attention. He watched as Sidon’s body twisted to face him. Sidon’s piercing gaze locked with his, a grin forming on both their faces as they did so. 

 

“Link!” Sidon greeted him, turning to fully face him. “How are you? Have you been taking care of yourself? I am so glad to see you again! There is so much I would like to discuss with you, my friend, we  _ must _ catch up!”

 

The Hylian nodded to every question. He was thankful for how Sidon filled the emptiness between them. It was hard for Link to communicate with anyone, but with Sidon it seemed so easy, as if Sidon always knew what he was saying.

 

The prince beamed, “How are your travels? Staying safe out there I hope.”

 

Link made an ‘okay’ sign with his hand then flexed his arm, patting his almost non-existent bicep. The prince laughed heartily which made Link’s heart skip a beat. 

 

“I suppose you  _ are _ strong, Link, but still mortal.” He paused before continuing, “So what brings you all the way here to Zora’s Domain? I’m sure you still have a lot of work to do before you can pursue Calamity Ganon.”

 

The blonde signed that he wished to update the prince about everything that has been going down outside the Domain before continuing on with his quest. However, it was only half true. His true intention for coming was because he longed for the prince’s company.

 

Sidon came forward and clasped Links hands into his own, going down on one knee to be closer to the same level. “I am ecstatic to hear that you thought about me, Link. I would love to hear about the accomplishments you’ve made since the last time we’ve spoke.”

 

Link could feel his face heat up at the gesture. Having the prince on one knee holding his hands almost made it look like a marriage proposal if given no context about the situation. In fact, it seemed that’s what it looked like to the many Zora watching the whole scene unfold. Link was about to urge the prince to stand back up when someone cleared their throat loudly, catching the attention of both him and Prince Sidon.

 

Muzu stood not too far away, his arms crossed and his face stern. Link averted his gaze as Prince Sidon stood, not releasing the Hylians hands. The prince’s smile faded and was replaced by a look of annoyance.

 

“Prince Sidon,” Muzu began, “I’d refrain from making any public displays of affection here if I were you.” The older Zora motioned around him where the mass of Zora’s stood and watched.

 

Sidon let go of Link’s hands before bowing low in apology to Muzu and his people. “I apologize for my actions.” He said quickly before standing up straight and taking Link’s hand yet again. “Let’s take this conversation elsewhere, yes?” He suggested, tugging the other along towards a less populated area.

 

Sidon dragged them to the Great Zora Bridge where, as he mentioned, was a less populated area than in the heart of the Domain. 

 

Sidon huffed and leaned against the bridge. “Link, I’m sorry. If you couldn’t tell, Muzu is a giant stick in the mud. But not only that, I also apologize for the rudeness of my people.” He paused. “I’m sure you’ve noticed it, the sour attitude of my people when they see you… I am deeply sorry.”

 

Link tilted his head to the side in question.

 

“The Zora’s Sapphire that is around your neck. You see, it’s… An important symbol among the royal family and my people.”

 

The Hylian glanced down to the amulet, bringing his hand up to caress it lightly. Looking back up to the prince, he raised the amulet higher, raising a brow.

 

“Ah...You want to know why?”

 

Link nodded eagerly. 

 

Sidon averted his gaze, a red tint appearing on his cheeks. “In our culture, the royal family would present the Zora’s Sapphire to the one they intend to marry.”

 

Link’s eyes widened, his mouth agape with incredulity. He felt guilty for taking such an important item away from Sidon and his people just because he needed it to defeat Calamity Ganon. As he started to take the necklace off, Sidon grabbed his hands, stopping him.

 

“Wait! No, please don’t take off the Sapphire. Link, I  _ want _ you to have it.”

 

Link's mouth opened and closed again and again. He wanted to speak, he wanted to refute the prince’s words but he couldn’t. However, looking into Sidon’s eyes, he knew the prince meant every word. 

 

But, if the prince wanted him to have the Sapphire, didn’t that mean that he wanted to…?

 

He felt the tears begin to form.

 

The blonde gently pulled out of the prince’s grip and gestured for Sidon to come closer. Sidon complied, getting down on one knee and leaned toward him.

 

Link cupped the prince’s cheeks and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. A quick peck that was enough to convey his feelings and his appreciation. 

 

Sidon went wide-eyed in surprise, but as soon as the blonde pulled away a radiant smile spread across his face. The prince wrapped his strong arms around the Hylian, pulling him close as he lifted him up and spun him around. Sidon’s loud, booming laughter echoed throughout the Domain. He held Link close, sweetly pressing their heads together.

  
“By the goddess,” Sidon breathed. “You melt my heart, dear.”


	3. PLANNING PROCESS FOR THE FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be nice to share with everyone what goes through my mind when I write a fanfic and how I organize my thoughts.

**GAY SHARKS AND GAY BABIES - A ROMCOM BY AN ILLITERATE CHILD**

**PLANNING**

Okay let’s set the plot down first

Link has claimed another beast (taking place after the Vah Ruta battle) and he couldn’t help but feel a longing to see Sidon cuz who wouldn't long for that beautiful Zora.

  * He goes to Kakariko village to talk with Impa and ends up staying there that night to rest. 
  * As he is there one of the villagers ask him about his travels - this villager is very enthusiastic about Zora’s Domain and asks if Link has ever been there.
    * Link said he has and the villager asks what the Zora’s were like. What they looked like, how they acted, do they have the booty?
    * Link begins to think about Prince Sidon and starts describing him to the paintbrush-hair villager, “A very beautiful people, graceful yet strong. They’re open, optimistic and their knowledge knows no bounds.Their smiles radiate like the sun…” HOWEVER Link is mute. He writes things down/ uses sign language to communicate.
    * Link points to the guys paintbrush + paper and writes it down for him to read “Yo bitch lemme see that - im gonna write some tasty jams”
    * The villager gets very excited/inspired to paint a Zora. Swears that one day he will trek down to Zora’s Domain to see one for himself. Because they steamy and he wants to paint the pron
  * After renting a room, Link decides to pause his journey to visit Zoras Domain in the morning. Longing to see Sidon’s face again. Needing the company. Thirsty af.
  * He wakes. Before he leaves the village he is stopped by Impa who wishes him a safe journey. “Bring that ass back here safely.”
    * She notices that Link is acting wack. The day before his eyes looked lost, but today they looked excited - as if they have a goal.
    * She jokes about him going to get some ASS.
    * Link blushes and averted his gaze - Impa is surprised to see that she was right about the ass. “How did I know? Well, I had the same look you did when I found my husbands ass.”
    * She laughs and urges him to go, not wanting to keep him away from his special one any longer.
  * He leaves the village before using his Sheikah Slate to teleport to the shrine nearest Inogo Bridge, the place where he first met Prince Sidon.
    * Meets some Zora guards there, before they pass him he asks about Sidon’s whereabouts. 
    * They tell him they last saw him patrolling up the Zora River near Luto’s Crossing.
    * Link thanks them and heads off, his trek to Zora’s Domain takes a long time. As he approaches Luto’s Crossing, he doesn't see Sidon anywhere. He continues to head towards the Domain.
    * As he walks away, he notices that the Zora were giving him funny looks. Doesn't understand why.
  * He reaches Mipha’s statue and is not surprised to see that Sidon was there. More Zora stare at him, the girls stare at him with envious gazes. He ignored it for now.
    * He approaches, tapping Sidon’s arm to get his attention. Sidon looks down to see Link, a smile instantly spreading across his face. He greets him - all happy and loud and stuff.
    * Sidon asks many questions/talks a lot in Links place, “Link! How are you? Have you been taking care of yourself? Has your travels been well? I’m so happy to see you again! There is so much I want to talk with you about, Master Link we _must_ catch up!”
    * Link nods to every one of his questions and thinks about Sidon has an overly-excited puppy - Link chuckles which causes Sidon to blush + smile
  * Link signs that he wished to update the Prince on what was going on and so he came back to see him before he continued on with his travels.
    * It was half true, he needed an excuse to come see the Prince because he had missed/longed him
    * Sidon clasps links hands between his own, getting on one knee to be on the same level as him (but not cuz too tol) “I’m ecstatic to hear that you thought about me, Link. I’d love to hear about what you’ve accomplished since the last time we were together.” -Prince Sidon 2017
    * Other Zora in the area are staring now, gasping as it looks like some kind of marriage proposal 
  * Muzu clears his throat, both Sidon and Link look over. Link blushes and looks away, Sidon’s smile fades, a look of annoyance now on his face. 
    * “Prince Sidon, I’d refrain from making any public displays of affection here if I were you.” Muzu motions behind him. Sidon sees all the ppl there. 
    * Sidon stands and apologetically bows then voices his apology. 
    * Afterwards he takes Link’s hand and leads them away from the crowd. Takes him to a less populated area i.e) The Great Zora Bridge
  * When they’re at the bridge, Sidon apologizes to Link. “I’m sorry, if you couldn’t tell, Muzu is a giant stick in the mud. I also apologize for the rudeness of my people.”
    * “I’m sure you’ve noticed it, the sour attitude of my people when they see you.” He sighs, “I’m deeply sorry.”
    * Link tilts his head to the side in question.
    * Sidon averted his eyes. “You’re wondering why, correct? It’s because you now hold the Zora’s Sapphire. It’s… An important symbol among my people.”
    * Link glances down to the amulet around his neck, bringing his hand up to caress it lightly. He looked back up to the Prince, raising the amulet higher. _What does it mean? Why would the people be so upset about him possessing it?_
  * “Ah...You want to know why?”
    * Link nods eagerly. 
    * Sidon takes a deep breath before continuing. “In our culture, the royal family would present the Zora’s Sapphire to the one they intend to marry.”
    * Link’s eyes widened, his mouth agape with incredulity. Feeling guilty for taking such an important item away from Sidon and his people, he begins to take the necklace off. 
    * However, before he could get too far, Sidon grabs his hands, stopping him. 
    * “Wait! No, please...Don’t take off the Sapphire. Link, I _want_ you to have it.” 
    * Links mouth opens and closes, trying to speak but he couldn’t. Link gently pulled out of the Prince’s grip.
  * He gestured for the Prince to come closer, Sidon complied. He got on one knee and leaned down.
    * Link cupped the Prince’s cheeks and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. It was a quick peck and he quickly pulled away but it was enough to convey his appreciation.
    * Sidon’s eyes went wide in surprise. A radiant smile formed on his face.
    * The prince wrapped his arms around the hylian, pulling him close as he lifted him up, spinning him around,
    * Sidons loud, booming laughter echoed throughout the Domain. He held the other close, pressing their heads together. “Oh, you melt my heart, dear.”



  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO TIRED, I DIDN'T PROOF-READ IM SORRY. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM APPRECIATED THANKS <3


End file.
